Doubting
by SpilerCaer
Summary: Grimmjow/Nelliel, AU, how it could be...


**Doubting**

He was standing near the bus stop, leaning against his shoulder to the lamp. And did not pay attention to the curious looks of passers-by. And they all looked and looked. And it is understandable: it's not as if you meet a tall strong guy with a mop of tousled blue hair on the street every day. And this guy was differ by bright appearance and clothing out of season. Well, who, in his sane mind, would go out in such cold and damp weather, wearing only pants and a light shirt?

Notable young man threw his blue locks from his forehead and put his hands in his pockets. He threw back his head slightly and looked up.

The sky was covered with gray clouds, but an impressive cloud is clearly going to in the west. It will rain again.

He looked lazily at people passing by. Unfamiliar faces...

Grimmjow fished watch out of his pocket. Same were given to all of arrancars before the mission.

18:07

- Generally, it is worn on the left hand, - cold voice sounded behind the back of Jeagerjaques.

- I know. You're late.

Shaolong watched silently to Grimmjow put his watch in his pocket again.

- There were some difficulties, - fraccion reported, wrapped in a white coat.

- Difficulty? - Sexta raised his eyebrow.

- Problem was solved.

- It was necessary to start with this. Come on.

Grimmjow pushed shoulder from pillar and walked down the sidewalk, not looking at Shaolong. He was sure fraccion follow him. And he was not mistaken. Sexta was slightly ahead, Shaolong fall behind a step and kept on the left.

- How do you like the gigai?

- It's awkward. Aizen-sama should have been better thought of everything.

Grimmjow kept silence. Hence, he agreed with the Shaolong's words .

- I don't understand for what all of this? - muttered behind the back of Sixth Kufong, looking at the opposing passers.

- To give us an idea of what is this world, - said Grimmjow. He slightly raised his head, substituting his face under rare drop begins to rain.

Shaolong kept silent wisely. Sexta different rare tranquility now, and it alarmed. However, he may threw the rage today before visiting the world of the living.

Aizen told arrancars go here and gave each one his task. They were supposed to arrive at the collection point after performance of tasks and return to Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow huffed expectedly and suddenly calmed when heard Nnoitra and Nelliel Tu Odershvank also go with them. But Aizen gave to this two another mission. And they were supposed to return much later than others.

Shaolong suggested that Grimmjow thought about Nnoitra, but Sexta is still have not done anything. It's strange...

Jeagerjaques stopped suddenly, his eyes closed.

- What …

Grimmjow impatiently shook his head and walked to the edge of the sidewalk, staring at the opposite side of the street, where a thick stream of people hurrying about their business. Hurry? Not anymore.

She walked slowly under the yellow umbrella, smiling, looking all around. People made way for her, looked after her with smiles on half face. Flexible girl with a dancing gait did not notice the gaze, she enjoyed new experiences, absorb it into herself and was glad.

Shaolong looked thoughtfully from the Third to Sixth and back. Did Grimmjow planned something about Nelliel? But they were before...

- Come on, - told Sexta is not taking his eyes off green-hair girl. And retreated reluctantly from the edge of the sidewalk.

They came to the correct bus stop in silence. Shaolong was worried more and more. Grimmjow was unusually quiet. It is not in talkativeness, Sixth wasn't allocated of it never. But he did look like something unusual. Shaolong did not notice the cold blue eyes fixed on him.

- What you staring at? - Roared Grimmjow.

- No, nothing, - said the adjutant and nodded to the bus.

- You will go alone. Say I'll soon be, - Sexta said suddenly.

- But...

- Fast! - Jeagerjaques's eyes flashed dangerously.

Shaolong went obediently to the salon and looked out the window. Sixth stood with his hands in his pockets, and watched the bus traveling.

Grimmjow ran in the rain, pushing passersby. Stopped at the intersection and looked around. Umbrella flashed a yellow in the distance. He swore quietly and ran in the right direction. And late again. Sexta focused, trying to feel the reyatsu. And finally...

He threw himself into the lane and stood helplessly on the ground, then he stepped back, hiding in the shadows.

Nelliel Tu Odershvank sat on her haunches, holding out her hand to a hissing black kitten.

- Hush, baby, - she whispered. - How are you wet...

Kitten looked at her cautiously, and then attacked to her hand boldly, clasping it with his paws. Nelliel tilted her head slightly and laughed.

Grimmjow shuddered and took another step back to go. This pleasant laugh and...

- You are so brave. And even remind me of some people. Color is wrong, however. Well, never mind...

The Sixth stood like a pillar where he stood.

- You snort the same way.

Nelliel picked up the kitten and stroked his damp hair. Animal purred and rubbed himself by the gentle hand.

- Do not know about the purring, - the girl murmured thoughtfully. - He never purring...

A chuckle fell out of her lips.

- Purring Jeagerjaques... Dreaming is not bad, right? - Nelliel scratched the kitten behind the ear.

Fortunately, now no one has seen Grimmjow's face. Even Grimmjow himself.

The Third rose and took an umbrella in the other arm.

- Sorry, baby, but I gotta go.

The door slammed. It heard heavy footsteps. Nnoitra come out a small area and frowned, noticing the near Nelliel kitten. He raised his leg to kicking animal, but suddenly stoped. Eyes of the Third was so cold.

The kitten hissed, raising the hair on the scruff.

- Come, I will soon catch up with you, - Nelliel said impassively .

Nnoitra chuckled, looked at the kitten, abruptly turned around and left.

Grimmjow thought constrainedly: come to the Third or not. In fact, he believed always that he is not much different from the same Jiruga in Nelliel's opinion.

Nelliel stood motionless in the rain. The kitten snuggled at her feet with a low rumbling.

Grimmjow didn't took his eyes from the girl and took a step back, another, more... He sauntered down the street, his head bowed and his hands in his pockets.

- Purring, that's how? - Muttered Sexta.

Nelliel turned her head in the direction where Jeagerjaques stood recently. She sighed and bent down to the kitten, stroked it.

- Not this time... Probably…

Nelliel Tu Odershvank gone a month later. Her place was taken by Tia Harribel a little later.

And someone regretted about that rainy day, and the missed opportunities...


End file.
